


He Knew They'd Be Forever, Whenever She Laughed

by pietromavximoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, jily - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of things Remus remembers about James and Lily (and for the last paragraph, things he guesses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew They'd Be Forever, Whenever She Laughed

It was magical, her laugh. James always thought it could stop bad things happening, so all he had to do was make her laugh, and they’d be alright.  
In our second year, Lily got detention because she hexed someone for using the word mudblood. James, always in detention and seeing how upset she was that she was stuck in the dungeons for the night, created a distraction and pointed to the door when she looked at him in surprise. And after she had hurried out, she let out a soft laugh despite her initial dislike for him, echoing through the empty hallways as she ran through them with a grin on her face. Her laugh stayed in his head for the rest of the night, and he knew.

In our fifth year, he saw her crying in the corner of the common room, holding a letter in her shaking hands. He didn’t look at it, but he saw the name of who it was from on the back of it and quickly took it from her hands, ignoring her half-hearted protests as he threw it in the fire. And he stood there and she sat there, and they both watched the letter burn. And then Lily was laughing, because she realized how stupid she was being, how she didn’t need to cry for people that didn’t cry for her. And when she laughed, the fire made her green eyes brighter, and James watched with a racing heart, and he knew.

In our seventh year, right after we’d taken our NEWTS, we were in The Three Broomsticks and Lily was freaking out about her Charms exam. So James pulled out his wand and made Sirius’ Butterbeer turn into Firewhisky and he and Lily waited until Sirius took a drink and almost choked in shock. And Lily let out her laugh, that laugh that made everything else quiet, that laugh that made everything else dull. And James’ laughter caught in his throat, and he knew.

And a few years after, when their front door swung open and brought him in and that late October chill, Lily turned to James, her bright green eyes full of fear. And his mind grew clearer, and everything seemed to fall away. Before he did what he had to do, there was something else that seemed the most important thing in the world. And, in the midst of the howling wind shaking the windows and the unnerving footsteps coming up the stairs, he thought of the first time he made her laugh, of all the times he made her laugh. He thought of what he had always believed about her laugh. He thought of what he knew. He thought of them being alright. And he made her laugh.  
He didn’t know how, he couldn’t even remember what he had done, but she was laughing, and for that second right before he turned and left, they both believed that they’d be alright.


End file.
